Velvet Blue
by Reivlyne
Summary: A young man named Sakaki Junichiro who has been fated to be Igor's assistants after his high school graduation in the velvet room, and helping a Persona User from the crisis on the future. His whole everyday life can't be undo again, now a wheel of fortune and the chain of time shall wait him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's shining. The sun had shore a long ago until reach someone room from far away. Even it is a billion light years from the earth, it still reach at the young man room. An another day from a freshly graduated from high school student and new day for his new work from several days ago. There is no one in the house. Yeah, after all, he had started to live alone in a merciless city. A city where he can be alone with no adult, sibling, parent, or families. He isn't a NEET or Hikikomori, but even he has worked, he still in his house. Never leave, or haging out to-what-ever-he-want, or something like that. A loner man.

". . . . . . " his phone vibrated, but he still sleeping.". . . . ." his phone vibrated again, and yet he still sleep like a rock. ". . . . . . .damm, what is it now?" he awake. With half sleep face he look at his phone and look at the display. ". . . . . . . .huh?. damm, I'am late!" he suddenly run to wash his face and searching a food from his refrigerator. "cucumber?, why I only have cucumber at the time like this?. Whatever, I'll go buy a fresh food after this then" he take the cucumber and eat it like a sausage.

Well, you think didn't believe where I work and what I work for?. To tell the truth, I work in my toilet room and working for supporting someone. Hell yeah, at first I didn't believe it, but it was real and it's not a dream. It's not a drama or movies or something like that. Even it was real, I want to cry so bad right now. With an certain of key that will bring me into a office zone. It's not a robot from 21st century that can brought a door-somewhere-we-want, it feel like we teleporting to somewhere else that you can't find in the world map.

"here I comes.." I took my hand and open the door to the Velvet Room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Everyone Souls, One Body

A-1

". . . . . . ." I feel like flying from the sky. Even what I see is a pitch black world, I can't see anything, what I see it just a black, and black colourless vivid. There's no one here, alone in a strange space. ". . . . . ." I don't feel anything, but I hear kind of sound. There's no any room here, but I hear a sound. I didn't know this sound, this is human voice?, or a sound of something that I can't remember. This sound feel like closer to me, it's kind of calling out into a small new dot not far away from me. I can't move, how come?. I can't moving any single part of my body right now. How can I know my body can move. I didn't even breathing right now.

Why?

I didn't even know what is breathing anymore. More I recall, this sound become louder. How I ever know this space is pitch black, even my eyes cannot see anything. And how I know I'am thinking like this, even I didn't know my brain still working.

After that moment, I can't do anything anymore

...

". . . . ." I slightly open my eyes. I wake up in somebody else room?. Everything I see is blue, the floors, walls, windows, and roof. Next, I see a grand piano not to far from my left. This sound, a song?. And next a relize, on my right side there was a woman-who-I-didn't know. She wearing a mask a round her forehead to below her nose. She's singing. After that I look again to the grand piano on my left. Who's playing that piano?, I can's see is clearly, but I think it's a man. A man wearing the same mask like the woman. And those two wearing the same cloth, specially they were blue.

"my, my. You have woke up, young man" a strange old man suddenly spoke in front of me. His nose is soo long that can hide his mouth, his eyes is to wide that I can clearly see his eyes like a stuck ball in the wall. I freaking out, but I feel can't talk about that or moving my lips. I keep silet and hear what this old man want to say. "welcome to the velvet room. My name is Igor. This is dream but isn't. Your consciousness summoned you to this place, only a strong will that only come to this place. And your strong will lead you into this place" after that he give me something to me. There was a paper, it's written "First Name" and "Last Name". Now, I remembered it clearly. A long ago, my mom tell me something like this situation. This is must be that, for sure!. I know this would be happen, and I can't go back anymore.

"... sorry. But my mom told me not to sign any weird contract. My future's still bright, I don't want scam or work for my entire life"that was my answer. Not good, this is bad!. I know it will be rude, but it can be helped.

". . . . . ." there was no reply from him. I don't know he is angry or not. He still looking at me with his two eyes, now I'am bit nervous. Did I do wrong?, I don't know?. " . . . my my. Excuse me for my rudeness. You are right. Then would you mind work for me young man" I know it!, damm. I abducted!. I was kindnaped when I still sleeping and they brought me to this place. Huh?, wait. There was a fog out of the windows, no, that was a cloud!. I know that is a cloud because there was a moon beside it, a whole moon. And is too big!, I didn't have seen the moon like this one. Now , I know this place. A place that can see the moon this big and the cloud feel to close. It's a plane. "do you like this scenery young man?" now I'am speechless, this old man really kidnap me. He kidnap me when I still sleeping and brought me to this plant so I can't runaway.

My life is over. I think they will make me work for my entire life or sell me for a slave. My face is pale, same for my hand, and my body. Pale like this plane, a velvet blue colour run down from my face to my foot. I want to leave here, but I can't. My only hope is praying everything is okay.

"It seems the time is up" he said. I startled when he speak. It seems I don't have much time anymore. I think he disappointed me, my time is over to negotiate with him and soon this time I will be disposed. "here use this key. This is will bring you here anywhere you want. I hope we can meet again" after he gave me a kind of key. My vision is blank, I don't hear any sound, not smelling anything, again I can't do anything again.

...

My vision start after I wake up from a weird dream. I see my ceiling's room, it not blue. I look around, then I find out there's no one here. I double check if this is my room, and yes, a medium apartement with 8 tatami, kitchen, and a toilet. This is where I belong, and this is not a dream. I can't do a normal life again if that dream is true. I wash my face and cleaning this room, I don't want my room dirty or mess. First I clean my futon, but there was something catch my eye.

It was a key. A blue key with strange form like a butterfly, and more of that it shining. I didn't have any kind of this key, what I have is only this apartement's key.

Thus I relize that wasn't a dream.

Next AA2


	3. Chapter 2 Part Eins

Chapter 2 Mirage of Shadow

Part Eins AA-2

My body, my soul, my mind started to losse when I see this key. My eyes can't blink and so my mouth. "I see, the dream last night was true" that was I though in my mind for not to panic. Even now, it's kind of hard to believe but this key was the fact. I can't guarantee that old man will come again tonight to kidnap me again, instead returning my body to this room. And I still remember that old man says we will meet again sometimes. No, no, I remember this key will bring me to that room again where-ever-you-want. What does that mean?. I didn't really understand what does that old man mean.

". . . .damn, I forgot!. Today I must meet them" I started changing my cloth after that goes to promised place.

Yesterday I was moving to this city alone. My parent tell me why I need move to this city and I says "No reason". Of course after that I was scolded, but that doesn't mean I can't move here. With a little effort, I'am permitted to go. I think the reason that I want move to this city is only wanted to be alone. I'am sick to burden everyone on my family, so I thinking to leave my house and train myself not depend on others to much. And also, I wanted come to this city "Akihabara". A lot of people come spend all their money or a bussnisman walk over everywhere. I'am sure, I will meet a lot of people city is now my city too.

I walk to the park near here, I will meet my friend and his younger sister. It's been a while I hasn't see her face, after 7 years she move here. I and her older brother were friend from second's year on middle school untill now. But I think that doesn't matter anymore, cause I think she never remember about me. it's past 10 a.m, I still have time before they come. I guess, I should walk around here a little.

This place is nice, isn't very hot and cool breeze around a big tree. Today is a holiday, but this park doesn't very crowded or noisy. So, is a perfect place to relax. Huh?, there was someone waiting on our place. A girl with hair up to neck and a cute white dress. Maybe the other people had the same waiting place with us, huh. Yeah, there is no way they came early. It's still 15 minutes before the meeting, oh well, I guess I should waiting there to. Thus I stand besides a girl who seems like waiting someone too.

. . . .

10.30 a.m. They still didn't come, it's seems they on the way here huh. I check my phone but, there's no e-mail from them. They sure make me loves waiting here, well, same goes the girl besides me. she still waiting someone, how romantic!. Even though that person still didn' came, she still waiting here early and try not to disappointing that person. Meanwhile, I still come early to waiting someone who didn't even care about that. Man, reality is really harsh.

I think he can't see me, because behind me there was a monument of this park. This monumen isn't very big and not small, almost 2 peoples big and 2 meters tall with a clock in the middle of that. Then I walk around it to find him clearly, but when I look for him, it seems that girl has found what she looking for. " sorry, I'am late. My mother won't let me past trough. Huh?, where's Ichiro? I didn't see him?" that was he said to her. That was him, Kojima.

"you're late Kojima. How long do you think I have waiting you" I surprise him while I was still in the rear of the monument.

"huh?" that girl confused. "then are you Sakaki?" she ask.

" yeah, I'am Sakaki. Sakaki Junichiro, then are you really Nanami?. I didn't know you grow up like this" I'am surprised. I didn't know she become aldult like this, well, that 7 years for you.

"I'am sorry about before. I didn't really know that was you. But, it's really a long time to see you again today" she smiled. Kojima you bastard, he have a cute little sister without telling me how cute her now.

"yeah, long time not see Nanami. I'am sorry too not realize that was yo-"

"yeah, yeah. Okay, long time not see you again Ichiro" Kojima intercept our talk.

" what are you saying?. It's only two days we haven't meet. You ruining the atmosphere here"

"okay, okay. I'am sorry for that. Well then, let's go!" he's drag me along with Nanami while I not tell him all I wanted to say. " today is special. So let's go doing much fun like always we do before" that was he said. Good grief, that's Kojima for you. He's always like this moreover, he with his little sister today. Because he is siscon " today I give you special permission to play with Nanami. Just for today right!?, don't make me wrong idea. It's not like I do it for you!, I just want Nanami know our childhood's time!" and moreover Tsundere!, he is Tsundere boy!. Lately, It's really rare to find a boy with Tsundere characters. So, every time I go play with him, I have so much fun.

"yeah. I know that much, you're still sister complex after all" I smiled so as Nanami. She doesn't bothered her brother is a siscon. She knows her brother wanted to protect her so much so as I'am, such we used before.

. . . . .

Today we have so much fun. We goes to amusement park, have a lunch at family restaurant, play games together in game center, and at last we returning to the park again.

"wew, that was fun. I didn't know we can beat yankee around here, and he's look like pissed" Kojima said

"yeah, I still remember his pissed face. I think he still train his self to master that game"

"haha, I know. I know, let's duel with him again sometimes"

"yeah, if he still want to going out with Nanami again. We must punish him how strong our combo are" when we still in game center. Someone want to ask out with Nanami, so I and Kojima halt him and beat him on a arcade games. Of course we won, he still early to beat us.

"um, you two don't have go that far" ask Nanami with troubled face

"no it's okay Nanami. Someone like him need know how harsh this world can be. Right?, Kojima?"

"you bet!. That man doesn't know how precious our Nanami is"

"if you two it's okay with that. Then I won't ask again" she smiled so do us.

_We hope this will be like this forever_

_Even though we knew this wouldn't be this forever_

_We will not be a child anymore, everyday we grow up_

_This time in the future maybe just be a memory_

_And that memory won't last forever_

It's shining. The twilight's sun too bright, makes me remember yestersay night dream. 'Welcome to the Velvet room' he said, what exactly is that velvet room?. Why their targeting me?, for what?, I don't know?. It seems I must investigate all mistery about this town. First, I need to find internet cafe around here. I certain in the book store have this tour guide.

I start runing from the park to a long road. After that I found convenience store near shopping district, I'am sure one block after convenience store there was a book store. I ran as hard I can, and open the door of that book store. I search around the magazines, and look for this city map or tour guide. After I found that book, I immediately took it and brought it to the clerk. I find two blocks away from shopping district, there're a internet cafe. I wrap this book and started to run again.

'Velvet room' the only keyword I have to investigate. The only one result is a colour or something-like-that. I have try searching a man named 'Igor' but no result. But I find something really fishy, an urban legend has spread in this city. "did you know?. If you find your doplengor you will vanish and nobody know everything about you" someone has another stories about doplengor too. It says " If you look at your doplengor you will be eaten alive". And in other site, someone has seen his/her doplengor and recently he/she had an accident then died. If I collect all data I have been searching, this incident appears at some point. The closest to my house is in shopping district back alley. Tomorrow I will see it with my own eyes.

It's time to head back. I need rest for tomorrow. After that, I head back to my room and sleep deeply.

* * *

Today she dreamed about that dream again. The dream when she, her big brother and the man named Sakaki Junichiro meet each other. That was wintery day, when her brother come home with a friend. She was surprised and happy her brother have a friend, moreover he is her brother's classmate. She know her brother was bullied because of his good brain and memory, so every time she told him about that, he said "it's okay".

Sometimes she go play with Juichiro when her brother busy with studying, and when that time come her brother says " I won't let you go play with Nanami. I will go too!". That dream is only her happiness, no one could change that even her brother and Sakaki Junichiro it self. That moment, she goes out of the bed and ready to school.

When she went to school, her brother is no longer in the house. He goes playing to Junichi's apartment again today. The school isn't half bad for her, unlike her brother. She have many friends who willing to help her when she gets a trouble. And yet, she didn't find someone who like her brother's friend, she was envious why only her brother but she also happy her brother have someone like that.

"hey, hey. Nanami?. Are you hear me?" one of her classmate call her

". .u. un. Yeah. What's wrong?" she answer that like half sleeping

"what?, you didn't hear me?. I want you help me investigating about that rumor you know?"

"u-um. Sorry, I didn't know what rumor do you mean"

"huh?, are you forget?. Didn't we says we will Investigate about that black thing!"

"that black thing?. . ." suddenly she remember she will help her to investigating about that doplengor rumor. "a-ah. I remember!. But, sorry not for today. You see, my brother have come yesterday and his friend. So, I think my brother need me to planning a welcome party to him"

"Is that so?. Well then, that okay. But, who is him?" she ask her with curiosity

"err-. . . that's my brother's friend"

"huh?. I didn't hear your brother have a friend"

"yes I have told you before!" her tone high like she was angry

"well. . leaving that aside. Who is that man for you?" and again she ask with curiosity

"um . . I and my brother have knew him 7 years ago. But I suddenly move here because of my family. So. . .u-um, she was a childhood friend to me"

"is that so?. . . well then good luck. I have to hurry my investigate then" she waving her hand to Nanami who still in the class.

Now, class is over and she should go home and buy a food for dinner. On the way to shopping district, she went to the park when she, her brother and Junichiro meet. She wanted to see that park again today, but she looking at a man who sleeping in the park chair. She knew that hair, face, and that figure, there no mistaking it. A man with brown hair, seems like a average person and that black jacket. It was him, Sakaki Junichiro.

"Sakaki?,Sakaki?. If you sleep here, you will catch cold" she trying to wake up him.

". . . . . . . h-huh?. My bad. I didn't realize I have slept here. Thank you for waking me up"

"are you alright?. Please, don't push to hard"

"yeah, I know that. I just tired"

"well. Next time, Please use proper place to sleep okay?"

"I know. I will be careful next time"

"please do that. By the way, what did you do up until now?"

"today, I have part time job in the convenience store"

"huh? You are working Sakaki?"she ask with not believe face

"yeah, I work at convenience store for the time being. I must find a real job sooner or later"

"hee. That surprising. I didn't know you are losing type"

"losing type. What that mean?"

"I mean did you know about ' if you work then you are looser', right?"

"ow. Ahaha, don't underestimate me you know"

They fell silent. She was confused, it's a rare chance to talk him this long. She parted with him for 7 years after all.

"let's go home. Already this time, I'll take you home"

"n-no. Its okay, I can go home alone"

"there's no way its okay. You see, if something happen to you. I don't know how to face Kojima again"

". . . . . um. If you say so, then would you like take me home with you?"

"yeah, let's go then" he walking ahead. She bring herself up alongside his right and keep pace with him. Afterwards everything settles into some semblance of routine. They talk, like they never used before. Because he will stay in this city a longer time, as they walk in the journey from out to the park to the next, in this case, straight this gently sloppy road as they head toward to her house.

"do you have much fun in the school Nanami?" he suddenly ask near her house

". . .yeah, I glad come to this city. Everyone is so nice to me"

"I see. That's good then. . . alright, if you need something please tell me okay. I'll do what I can. Then see you" he waving his arm so as her.

Now she is safe in her house, so this is the hunting time for him.

Next Part Zwei AA-2


End file.
